Ask Yourself
by majorcontrol101
Summary: Bella come to the school and meets Edward. What happens when Bella is'nt interested. Will Edward, try anything to get Bella in the paw of his hand or will Bella start having diffrent thoughts about Edward? Not really good at Summaries :]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I really hope you like the story! I was sitting in the corner of my room, rocking back and forward trying to think of an idea…Anyway! I hope a lot of people didn't do this idea! Review and tell me if you liked it!!

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of Stephanie Meyer's work or characters.

**Prologue**

"Are you sure you have everything you need" Renee asked me for the thirteenth time today. "Yes mom, I have my tooth brush, most of my clothes, brush, comb, do I need to go on" I said, I was tired because we woke up so early, dirty because my mom woke me up late and now we are running to the airport.

We reached the airport two minutes early. "Good job, Bella" Renee pat my back "you actually ran the whole way! I am going to miss you, honey" Renee gave me a big hug. "I will miss you too mom and I promise to tell you everything about my new school and I will email you everyday" I muttered and hugged her back. Renee pulled away and pushed me towards the airplane.

"Bye, Bella" Renee waved and walked away. A tear escaped from my eye "Bye" I whispered and took my seat next to a girl about my age, reading a magazine. I looked at her and gave her a nice smile "Hello" I said, softly. "Hi, my name is Cristiana, what is your name?" She said, she had an accent. "My name is Bella, where are ya heading?" I asked. "I am going to Forks to visit a family member of mine" She said, looking kind of sad. "Me too, I am moving in with my dad" I said, it made me think about Renee again.

For about most of the time me and Cristiana talked about our family, food, boys, and other very random things. When we finally arrived at Forks, we grabbed our bags and headed for the waiting area. "Well, I hope to see you soon Bella, bye" Cristiana waved goodbye and headed for the food court. I walked around the waiting area until I spotted Charlie. "Hey, dad" I said and gave him a big hug. "Hey, Bell" Charlie said and grabbed my bags. "Let's go home" Charlie said and we walked out the airport and into his police car.

As he droved off he told me about my new school. "How will I get to school in the morning?" I asked after a moment of silence.

There was a pause "Um, I bought you a car" Charlie said. "Oh, you didn't have to do that" I said and looked away, blushing. There was silence for the raise of the drive.

We got home and I brought my bags to my old room. I sat them down grabbed some clean clothes and my shampoo and walked to the bathroom. I took a long shower and washed my hair, I got out and comb through my hair. I got dress and walked downstairs.

"So, where is the car?" I asked.

"I will have it ready for you tomorrow morning before you go to school"

"Okay, I am about to start on dinner"

"Bella, this is your first night. I will order pizza"

"No, it is okay"

Charlie didn't say anything, so I walked to the kitchen. No wonder he wanted to get pizza, there was no food in the kitchen…I mean not even a bag of chips; how is this man living. I walked out the kitchen "Pizza it is and I need money to buy some food" I said and sat next to him. He grabbed his phone and his check book.

"Here, this should be enough" He said and handed me the check. I took it and put it in my purse; I walked back upstairs and looked for something to wear tomorrow. I decided to wear a blue Bouclé deep scoopneck sweater and Blue London Jean. I got my book bag together and set everything down on my dresser.

The door bell rang and Charlie got it. "Bella, the pizza is here" Charlie called out. I walked carefully down the stairs; making sure I didn't trip. When, I got downstairs Charlie had the pizza in his hands. "Let's eat" He said and walked to the kitchen. We ate in silence once we were done I walked upstairs, to go to sleep.

When I woke up that morning, I took a long shower and put on my clothes. I walked downstairs and made a bowl of cereal; it looked like Charlie already left. I finished eating and cleaned my plate. I looked at the television and saw a note:

_Bella,_

_I left your keys, for the car on the table in the living room. I hope you have a great first day. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

I grabbed the keys, jacket, cell-phone and my book bag. I walked out the door and stopped dead in the path when I saw the car; more like a truck, it looked pretty old. I walked up to the truck and opened the door it smelled a lot like tobacco. I looked at it in another perspective; it didn't look bad I would live; I got in and drove away.

When I arrived at the school there were a few of people there already. I walked to the office and got my papers. I walked back outside and sat on a bench and read. Then, I heard a noise coming from behind me, I jumped. "Oh, sorry to scare you" the voice from behind said gently. I turned around and my eyes widen; it was a boy about my age with beautiful bronze hair, very pale skin, big green eyes, and very muscular.

"It is okay" I said and turned around. The boy sat next to me and extended his arm "Hi, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you can call me Edward Cullen" He said and gave me a crooked smile.

Author's note: Okay, I know it was boring but the beginning is always boring. Tell me if you like it!! Thanks and Review:

3


	2. Surprise, Suprise

Author Note: Sorry it took a while to update, hope you like it!!!! And there might be a few mistakes…

**Chapter one- Surprise, Surprise**

I looked at his hand and then I looked at him.

"Nice to meet you my name is Bella" I said and looked back at my book.

He took his arm back "So you are new."

I looked up from my book "Yeah, I guess I am"

He started to make noises with his mouth.

I put my book away apparently I was not going to be able to read. I glared at him; I hate when guys think they are going to get lucky on the first day. The bell rang and I walked quickly to the front door. Edward catch up with me "So, where are you heading?" He said, easily keeping up with my pace. "I don't know, but I need to go see you later" I said and walked faster.

I sat in my first class, not even paying attention. Then a boy sat next to me, he had pale blond hair, blue eyes, gel hair in strikes and a baby-face.

"Hello, you must be Bella" He said, kindly.

"Hi and yes I am" I said and looked away.

"My name is Mike Newton" He said softly.

Why the hell is all the guys hitting on me?!

I looked at him and found him looking at my chest. "What the hell are you staring at?" I whispered, fiercely. He looked away "Nothing" he muttered. I turned my whole body the other way. What is with all these guys? I bet Edward is a player and is trying to get all the girl in the school in the bed. I rolled my eyes at the idea.

Most of my morning classes were quick and boring. I walked to lunch, by myself. I looked around the cafeteria and saw a familiar face, I walked over and saw it was Cristiana. "Hey, I thought you were visiting a relative" I said and sat next to her. "Well…you see my parents died and I had to stay with my Uncle and Aunt" She explained, poor girl. "Oh, I am sorry" I said and gave her a little hug. "It is okay" She said and started to eat her apple, I ate as well. Then, a girl sat across of us "Hello, you must be new, my name is Jessica" The girl said and smiled. I smiled back "Hi, my name is Bella and this is Cristiana" I said softly.

Then more people came over and Jessica welcomed them "Bella, Christina. This is Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Eric, and Mick" Jessica introduced. I said hello to them and they talked about the town and the teachers. After lunch I walked to my first afternoon class. I had that class with Edward and the teacher made me sit next to him, what is up with that?!? I sat down and opened my books "So, do you want to go to the football game tonight. I am in it" Edward said. "What are you a water boy?" I said and wrote down some notes. He rolled his eyes "No, I am the leader, of course" He said with confidence. I put on my fake smile "Sure Edward I will come and see you play" I said and looked away from him. "So, it is a date. I will pick you up at your house at 5:00pm. And yes I know here you live" He said and a rush then the bell ranged. "No what I mean wa-"He cut my off "Bye Bella see you later tonight" Edward said and walked out the room. I stood there mouth open, did I just make a date with EDWARD CULLEN; the guy that I really don't like. I slowly grabbed my books and walked out the room and into the gym room. That is here I knew my luck was running out, EDWARD was in my gym class. I suck at sport and everyone will see how bad I am!!! This is a bad day.

I walked to the bench and Edward walked toward me with five girls behind him. What was that his collection? He smiled and sat next to me "I can't wait until tonight" Edward said cheerfully. Just say it now Bella. Say 'Sorry Edward but I have plan already with someone else' or 'Edward I wouldn't date you if you was the last boy in the universe' anything!!!

I took a deep breathe, just say it NOW!!! "I am sorry Edward, I am going to my friends home to do some homework" I lied. He looked sad but the girls behind him jumped around shrieking "Oh, maybe next time then" Edward said sadly and walked away taking the girls with him. I relaxed a little until Mike came up next to me "What do you want" I asked irrated again. "I know we got off on a bad foot but I want to start over" Mike said softly. I looked in him eyes "Fine Mike you have one more chance" I said and looked away from him.

Mike jumped up and down "Thanks Bella. I owe you big time" he said and hugged me tightly. "I cant breathe Mike" I managed to say under his tight grip. "Sorry" he pulled away. The teacher walked in "Okay class we are playing tennis. Everyone get in a line" The teacher announced. We got in a big line and the teacher walked pass us. "Mike, Bella, Edward, and Jessica. You are all a team" He said and assigned the other partners. We got a racked and I warned everyone that I was terrible at sports, they laughed. We started to play; I felt bad for Edward a little because he had to run for the ball and he was sweating a lot. After the game we took a rest. "Sorry, I made you run…a lot but we can put that behind us" I said and walked away. I felt a smooth hand grab my arm "Bella, I don't care about the game and I can always forgive you" He said, giving me a crooked smile. I softly snatched my hand away from him "Good, well see you around" I said in a rush and walked to the changing room. I dressed myself and walked out of the changing room. I spotted Cristiana next to my car "Hi" I yelled out and walked faster. She waved "Are you doing anything tonight?" Cristiana asked as I got in my car. I had to think "I have to go the grocery store, but that is it" I said and took my keys out. "Oh, do you want to go my house and talk or go out" She asked leaning against the car next to me. I nodded "I will call you when I will come over" I said and started the car. She gave me the address and walked away. I drove to the house and put down my bags and grabbed my small purse. I got enough groceries to last longer then 2 month. I got home and put the food away and called Cristina "Hello?"

"Hi, Cristiana. I am coming over" I said and grabbed my things.

"Okay, see you soon" She said and hanged up.

I walked out the house and into my car. When I arrived there it was a big white mansion; they must have money. I ranged the door bell and EDWARD CULLEN answered the door!!!!!

Author's note: I am sorry it is short I am sick and I had a lot of test because the end of the trimester is coming up...again SORRY!!!


End file.
